This disclosure relates to a child bed or crib, particularly a bed tailored for special needs children while traveling outside the home or place of care.
It is well known that over 18% of American children under 18 have some type of special needs which require special care. Special Needs Children may be physically, developmental, behaviorally, and/or sensory impaired. These types of special needs can include among others ranging from Muscular Dystrophy, Multiple Sclerosis, Chronic Asthma Epilepsy, Down Syndrome, Autism, Dyslexia, Attention Deficit Disorder, Blind, and/or Deaf.
Children affected with these type of disabilities, require a broad range of support and special help that meets their individual needs—each requiring a different amount attention and care.
In particular, traveling with children with special needs can be very difficult to manage from the perspective of both the child and the caretaker. Children with special needs require all of the same care in which they would find at their home place of care. Typically, places such as hotels and other places away from the child's home are not outfitted or suited with proper equipment and tools in order to properly manage and care for the child's needs while traveling. Existing tools and equipment are designed for more permanent placement at the child's home and not designed to be favorable for purposes of travel, particular the child's bedding needs.
Current special needs bedding depending on the child's conditions and needs can be very expensive, cumbersome, are made from a hard framed materials likely to be permanent to the child's home—not adapted for travel and overnight stay at places beyond the home or place of care. This severely limits the ability for the child to travel outside of the home or place of care—reducing the quality of life for the child. Moreover, special needs children that are prone to seizures require special bedding that is safe, soft and configured to prevent injury.
For the foregoing reasons, what is needed is a bedding adapted for use by Special Needs Children which is portable, favorable for traveling purposes beyond the child's home or place of care, and overall safe for the child.